Euphoric Madness
by TheFoolishDreamer
Summary: I found euphoria from just taking a mage's magic, it is pleasurable to my senses. But, that isn't enough. Guarding and watching over my sister is. She's my twin, she's my princess. I'll do anything I can to save her from what she's to become from what I have read, even if it's from our own Father... This is madness at it's peak. SI, Self Insert
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I recently read the fairy tail chapter about the brief past of one Minerva Orlando and I decided to make a fic that shows my take on her childhood. Minerva is just a lonely girl and I wanted to give her someone who can be her shield or something like that. **

**So yeah, hope you enjoy this.**

**Warning: First chapter will and might offend you, it has racism towards Arabs, but just the islamist and not the Arab people themselves**

_/MADNESS/_

It was all my fault, I shouldn't have ordered my squad to check out the village. It was all an ambush from the resistance, fucking Al-Qaeda shits. These assholes came from nowhere and started spraying their bullet on us. I cursed whenever I saw my soldiers, my friends drop dead to the ground. Screams of agony pierced through my eardrums along with the sounds of bullets and grenade explosions.

I ran and took cover behind a car, this was not how things were supposed to go. I was just doing a routine check with my boys and we never prepared to what was to come at us. Suddenly, pain erupted from my left shoulder as I screamed from the burning sensation. I groaned and got up, using the car as cover. There was no point hiding anymore, we're dead either ways.

I started shooting at anybody who's moving and running around the compound, I saw one of my guys getting himself in a pit when he got two arabs coming to his right. I aimed my nozzle at them and pulled the trigger. They dropped down dead but in a flash, I had to grin at that. They deserved it anyways.

I took cover again and looked around the vicinity. We were in a small town at the open area where buildings surround it. I knew that we were at a disadvantage since they have a bird's eye view of everything but luckily for me, some of my boys managed to get under the buildings or by throwing their grenades into the windows and I once again felt a rush of adrenaline in my veins when I see those brown skinned fuckers scream their lungs off when they saw the 'nades inside the building with them before the explosion continued their everlasting scream.

A member of the Al-Qaeda suddenly screamed out in anguish when he saw his partner got shot down and I saw at the corner of my eyes, he's dead. I rolled my eyes when I saw him praying to his fallen friend.

I had no qualms killing the solider but I did not pull the trigger, he's praying and I respect that. I am no racist towards any arabs, only to the radicals. I don't believe that every muslim Is a terrorist since there are people who can even compete with these people. Take for example school massacres and things like that. Those things may be small to some but to me, it's a big thing. It hurts me so much if I see people hurting civilians when suddenly, I felt that I was lifted up from my feet and landing on the ground.

My ears were ringing as I tried my best to comprehend what just happened. I saw two of my sergeants coming up to me; grabbing my body to behind a building where I dizzily see a medic tending to another soldier I couldn't recognized because of how much his face was covered in burns, blood and dirt.

"Come on Sir, stay with me!"

"J-Jones?" I rasped out, I see him nodding his head rather happily when he heard me spoke.

"Yes Sir, you've got to stay with me. You've got to stay awake okay?"

"My legs, I can't feel them. Are they blown off or what?"

The man didn't reply back to me, it was enough to know what the answer was. I sighed and just chuckled tiredly, I was in my own world just now and it led me to this situation. When the exhaustion has taken a toll on me, "Sorry man," I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I knew that my time is almost up, "Tell my kids that daddy's not coming back."

I felt his hands on my shoulders, prompting me to stay awake. I felt a tear rolled down past my cheek, I'm such a bad father. I really am. They are barely five years old and the both of them are not going to see their dad anymore.

That fact alone made my chest tightened, this is too heart breaking for me. Fucking shits, I started crying on the spot as I slowly close my eyes and nothing. No pain and no feelings. I felt as though I was free from my burdens.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a white room, filled with nothing but a very long and large conference table and two chairs on each of the opposite ends, but what got my attention was a blonde haired man with a well-built body with a model's face sitting on one of the chairs. I gave an incredulous look to which he smiled back and brought his hand out and urged me to sit on the chair opposite from him.

I nodded my head and sat down on said chair, "Mind telling me where I am?"

He chuckled and took out several sheets of paper from out of thin air and I raised my eyebrow, probably some kind of magic trick. He read through it and said, "I know you have a lot of questions to ask me but I'm a busy man Zachary. To put it short, you are in the void where all deceased goes to have judgement pass to them in order to decide their fates."

"Wait, so you're god or what? His angel?" I know that asking him that I'm dead is a rather dumb question; of course I knew I was already dead. The thing back at Afghanistan is real enough for me. I'm Christian and I believe in Jesus Christ but this man here doesn't look like anything compared to Jesus himself.

The blonde entity chuckled once again at my question, "I'm the former but let's not get too ahead of yourself boy. Now, if I may continue, I need to pass your judgement."

I nodded my head, waiting for him to pass whatever he wants to give to me. All I just hope for isn't hell cause reading the bibles and books like that explained that hell is one of the most fucked up places.

He looked at me straight in the eye, his blue ones to my hazels. He placed the paper down and continued, "After reading your life story, regardless of how many you have killed during your time in the world of the living, you have still done things for the benefit of the world, I decided that you will be given three options like everybody who passes this judgement. One is that you will go to paradise which is Heaven itself or start anew. You can rebuild your life and start your adventure from there or go back into the world of the living and stay by your family's side? Any questions?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean go back? Didn't the bible did say that you would send us straight to heaven. There was nothing stated about all this start afresh and returning back thing."

He looked at me with much amusement, "The bible is always wrong boy, they were just too lazy to explain the other two options that I had just explained. After all, these judgements were written in the original bible that is lost in the depths of Arab."

I sighed. I cannot comprehend the size of these types of things.

"So what is your choice Zachary, we don't have all day and I'm a very busy man."

I gave myself a moment to think, sure going to heaven would be great but it's just too easy, I love adventures, starting anew sounds promising. I'll ask to that later but going back to my family is tempting. I want to see my kids again but I know that if I were to return, I'll only burden my wife and everyone else. I'm afraid my kids wouldn't want me all because I'm crippled. I closed my eyes and decided on the second option. To start afresh, "I've decided, I want to start all over."

He gave me a smirk, "I knew you would choose that. So, before anything, I want you to write in your particulars and details of your next trip in a new world."

A pen and paper appeared on the table as I wrote what I wanted. I actually had many to choose from, I'm what you call a total nerd in a hottie's body. I love anime and manga so freaking much so I decided to choose the world of anime but I would also like going to go to the Star Wars universe or maybe the world of Bleach. Oh I have so many choices to choose from. I can be a hero, a saviour but then, a certain fairy-like mark reminded me of this certain series.

I wrote down Fairy Tail and with that the paper disappeared once again; to be honest I chose those words since it is a great anime and manga I wanted to go there and maybe join the Fairy Tail guild and become a guild master. I stopped reading the manga during the three way battle with Kagura, Erza and Minerva.

My job takes up most of my time.

Speaking of Minerva, the woman's a bitch. I hate her from the very beginning and it pisses me off to what she did to Lucy. My musings halted when god coughed to get my attention. I gazed over to him and smiled.

"Now since that is done, it was a pleasure talking to you Zachary. But before I leave, do you have any questions?"

I nodded my head and blasted away, "What happened after the firefight, what will happen if I decided on the third option and is this for the better? What will happen to my family?"

He chuckled at me and eyed me over his shoulder, "Greedy boy aren't you but oh well." He turned around and faced me, "The fight ended with only five survivors and justice was served, the man who initiated the ambush was murdered brutally by an Afghan spy. If you had chosen the third option, your children will grow up being irritated at your constant drinking problems and so as your wife, she'll leave you within the first year of getting you back."

My eyes were downcast when I heard that, I didn't know that I would drown myself away in alcohol but the god continued, "But, lucky for you, this option is good. Your children will grow up using you as their role model to be the better people they are in the future and so as your wife. She will get a new man to love her the way she loves you. Do not take it too hard. She will always remember that you are her first true love." He looked over to his analogue watch and looked back at me with a smile, "Looks like our time is up, Zachary."

I suddenly felt I was falling in darkness when I heard god's voice in a distance, "Oh and I forgot to tell you, whenever you decide a certain place to go to. Your life there will be the complete opposite of your life here, just to let you know."

"What?!" I shouted at him, what did he meant by that? The complete opposite… so that means that if I have a good childhood here then that means! I screamed god once again, before I overwhelmed by darkness.

_/MADNESS/_

I came into terms with myself, everything was dark but I heard screaming and grunting. Voices of people shouting to one another, it was too loud for me and suddenly, I saw a faint glow of light as I tried my best to get to it. To get out from this darkness when I suddenly felt a hand on my head, dragging me out from whatever I was in. But it was sticky and slimy as I felt it against my skin.

I myself didn't know what was happening and I did only one thing. I cried, I cried for god knows how many minutes, before I was wrapped in what I assume was a blanket. I tried opening my eyes but everything was bright and blurry. I couldn't do anything and just kept my eyes closed.

This was frustrating for me and I felt the hands that were carrying me place me on something soft which I think was a mattress and I knew something was definitely wrong. I put the pieces together, the slimy and wet feeling when I was getting out. The hand on my head as it dragged me and the feeling of being wrapped in a blanket and of course the sense of someone carrying me.

I'm a baby.

That's right, I'm a baby and I don't know what is happening around me but I tried opening my eyes again. It was better this time but I can only make out shadows. Two figures came into my view. One had a skinny figure and the other was a very large and burly looking one. I couldn't make it out but I chose to ignore it and listened to what they whispering about.

"She didn't make it after she gave birth to this one."

The burly one hummed and stared at what I presume is me and spoke up, "A pity, this just shows how weak she is."

The skinny one which I think is the doctor didn't reply but moved on to the next question, "So what are you going to name them?"

"Name this one Morgana Orlando and the black haired one, Minerva Orlando."

My mind perked up at that, did he just say Minerva? As in the Minerva Orlando from Sabertooth? So wait I'm her twin for this case! And I'm a girl! What in the world is going on!? I started hyperventilating and before I knew it, I started to cry and wail again. This isn't really happening. Minerva is one of the most unfriendly people in the series, she's cunning and manipulative. Her father, I paused for a while. _Our_ father is no better than she is.

But another thought came across my mind was the fact that I was female. I was a man back in Earth now I'm a baby girl? God is seriously fucking with me right now and I didn't want my gender as female to be objectified. I mean that since every character in the series are literally hot and fappable and because of me being Minerva's twin, I have a huge reason to be disgusted at myself.

I once found a doujishin about Minerva and I love it but that's what made me feel sick to my stomach. It's like I'm fapping to a picture of me. I stopped the wailing slowly when I chuckled inwardly at my stupidity.

So I kept quiet thinking about my plans for the future. I know that I cannot help Fairy Tail when I'm older since I will be with Minerva and Jiemma for the most of the time, I decided that I will get the bottom of Minerva's attitude and intent to change her for the better.

Okay Morgana, time to start operation: save Minerva.

_/MADNESS/_

I thought that things were going to be easy and fine but as soon as I had my vision back, I saw my sister being held by one of the female caretakers with me in a small room. It just a simple room, there was stove for cooking and another small separate room for bathing and such. It was like a cottage to be exact, at first I thought that this was our home but it turns out to be a work place for our two caretakers. I mentally cursed at our father. He couldn't care less about our wellbeing that he hired doctors to take care of our basic needs.

Day after day, we were greeted by the same people. It was boring and getting on my nerves. It was all very annoying and I hated being in a same room for weeks or what seems like months already.

But it all changed when I noticed my sister staring at me, we were in the same wooden play pan. Normally, the caretakers will place us separately for reasons unknown to me. Her eyes were dark but if seen clearly is actually grey in colour. She stared at me with little emotion. I took notice of how chubby she was, it reminds me so much of my two kids. I couldn't help but bring out my left hand and placing it on her cheek.

She gurgled at me, I didn't understand what she speaking but I tried answering her only to let out the same gurgling noises she's making. I soon saw her right hand lifting up and placing it on my cheek. We stared at each other and giggled happily between one another.

But that came too short when the male caretakers carried me out of the play pan and here I am in all fours mumbling out incoherent words. To them it sounded like a cute baby talking to herself but to me, they were all curses.

My sister is just too cute, I needed to see her again. I tried to get their attention by trying to knock my plan pan but they thought I wanted to get out and so, he carried me and brought me over to the chair and cradled me back and forth to my displeasure.

I did only one thing that every young baby would do when they are unhappy, I cry once again. I came to realized that crying can be used as a powerful weapon and it was exciting for me to see them rush around the house, trying to find out why I was crying.

In a flash, they thought I wanted to eat or bathe, so they quickly placed my tiny body in my sister's crib where I stopped my wailing and squealed when I hug my form to hers. She was already sleeping oblivious to my cries as I dug my face to the crook of her neck. It was smooth and soft. She's a baby though, so what could I expect. I had my arms to my chest like a T-Rex and slept with her before I felt her shifting and feeling her arm wrapping lazily over my shoulder.

I slept soundly after that, this is what I wanted, to be with my sister. I guess that once I had quietened down, our caretakers must have stopped their ministration and stopped what they were doing.

I heard them whispering to one another, "Next time, please remind me not to let her out of her play pan. She has to be with her sister." The female one said.

The male just sighed and spoke, "But Jiemma-sama said to separate them remember?"

"And yet, I still don't know why."

The woman walked over to the two and gave each children a peck on the cheeks, "I'm going to miss them once they reach five."

"I know dear, I know."

_/MADNESS/_

~Two years later~

I yawned as I read my book, it a story about dragons and I had to muse about how true these books are, yet many people do not believe the fact that they existed once with the human race. And aren't the dragon slayers enough proof to explain that dragons once roamed the lands of Fiore? I had to sigh at how ignorant people can be.

"Morgana-chan, what are you doing?" I glanced over to my older sister, Minerva. She's by the bed and just woke up from her nap. I smiled softly at her and waved at the girl, "Good afternoon nee-chan, I was just reading some books."

Minerva giggled, walking over to me, my sister wrapped her arms around my neck as she read the page I was reading earlier on, "Don't read too much imouto, I wouldn't want you to be wearing glasses."

I giggled back at my sister and kissed her by her cheek, "It's okay nee-chan. I won't get any glasses. I promise that." She let go of me and walked over to the seat beside me and settling herself there and taking out the books she had underneath and began doing her revision.

I eyed my sister's work at the corner of my eyes and I know how smart she is. Her mind is equivalent to Uchiha Itachi or maybe even Lelouch if she works even harder. I had to chuckle to myself at that, the irony is that her name matches her personality.

I played with a lock of hair and continued reading the book. It has the same colour as Minerva's, just like the rest of my body with the only exception of a lock of white hair that helps people tell the difference between me and my sister. I then continued what I was doing with my hair while reading the book until the door opened to reveal our two caretakers. The man was Syaz, a slender but well-built man and the woman is Senna who had a figure to die for.

Like every other character here. I thought to myself. Syaz and Senna are both from my father's still growing guild. Syaz, is a normal looking man, black hair and brown eyes while Senna has a gentle face with brown hair and hazel eyes. Both of them use laser magic and they're specialty is to create what I believe to be a variant of the Cero from Bleach. I saw what they did once when they were training outside the cottage while I watched.

Syaz said hello to us and settled the groceries on the counter when Senna lifted us up suddenly earning her giggles from my sister and I. She kissed our foreheads and placed us back to the ground where I keep my story books and took out my revision books to prepare myself for today's lesson which are maths and language.

My caretakers are not only mages but they're certified teachers. Being at thirty doesn't stop them from becoming our surrogate parents. To be honest I kinda like it, its better than staying with a man who didn't show an ounce of emotion when our birthmother passed away.

We sat there silently, waiting for Syaz to come and begin his lesson while I once looked over to Minerva who's doing her studies one chapter ahead of what Syaz is teaching. I know Minerva is a good girl but I wanted to know how it all changed. If she didn't change at this age, then when did she change her attitude?

Syaz then came out from the washroom with a grin on his face, "All right kiddos, time for some algebra!"

I giggled at his words, who knew that there were people like this in Sabertooth and it made me realized how much that Jiemma's guild was different in the past than the future. Syaz then walked over behind the cabinets and took out the chalkboard, he began on the newest chapter as I read and listened to his words.

_/MADNESS/_

~One year later: Three years old~

Things were going naturally good so far, no mishaps no nothing but my sister started showing signs of magic. Minerva started accidentally displacing things away like the chalks and her pillows while she sleeps. At first she started to freak out about her magic but I helped her to relax during the first few stages of her abilities and that's when I heard both Syaz and Senna discussing about the recent events.

"She has to go."

"Can't we just keep quiet from this?"

"We know we can't Senna, if he finds out, he'll kill us!"

"I know he's just visiting for today but it's just for half an hour. We'll tell the girls to study and talk to him, we'll just stay quiet and not tell him about Minerva's magic.

"Fine, but you're telling that monster." Syaz replied harshly back at his wife.

"Just relax, okay dear. Everything will be fine. I'll tell the girls that their father will be visiting for a just awhile." Senna stated finally before I clenched my fist, I don't want to be separated from Minerva. I'm starting to believe that this is how she will change her actions and attitude. I looked back to my sister's sleeping form and opened the door, surprising my caretakers.

"Just listen to Senna-san and lie to him."

"W-What?" Syaz asked first, clearly taken aback by the tone of my language.

"I said, lie to him. I don't want Jiemma to take away my sister. He left us here and has yet to visit either of us for the past three years and if he asks if we have signs of magic; say no." My eyes narrowed down at them to show how serious I can be for a three year old.

Syaz then voiced out from what's in his mind, "W-We can't."

"Can't or won't? I know you two are afraid of Father. I knew from the first time I learn how to speak. I can hear how you talk about him, you two hate him for what he's done to your nephew." I quietened down after that, "I don't want him to take nee-chan away from me."

Senna glanced over to her husband and he nodded his head, walking over to me, he went down to his knees and said, "Then you must know how we feel right?"

I nodded my head, understanding what meant, "I know Syaz-san and once I get older, I will avenge your nephew."

He hugged me and sniffled a little, "Then please, promise me that he's will isn't in vain."

I looked at him with my eyes filled with hate, "I promise Syaz-san. I will make sure his resolve will not be in vain."

I know how he felt, being a soldier for the army makes you carry around burdens of being responsible for your comrade's death and at times they'll ask you to carry on their resolves, their will, their determination to fight for the country. Yes, so I clearly know what he meant.

Syaz and Senna's nephew who lives with them died when he spread the values that Natsu similarly gives to Sabertooth guild in X791. Unfortunately, the master eradicated him from the face of Fiore with just one attack. Of course the both of them were distraught but what could they do, he's strong and had no qualms murdering someone. So they kept quiet until they had been tasked to take care of me and my twin sister until we reached five years old or had first signs of our magic showing.

"What a beautiful sight." A gruff voice said from behind them and my eyes widened, he's here. His magic is perfectly masked, is he really this strong?!

I saw how he was raising his hand, I know this attack! "Run Senna!" She was suddenly enveloped in a bright purple glow and a sudden blast pushed me and Syaz back against the cottage.

I grunted when I landed against the wall and opened my eyes, "No…" I whispered out, the place where Senna last stood was instead, replaced by a huge charred crater. I heard a pained gasp from my right and I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, "You monster!"

I rushed to him, attempting to give him a punch to his gut when I felt his own fist connect on the top of my skull and all I remembered before I blacked out was a shout of my name from Syaz.

_/MADNESS/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and faves. It really helps me and I know, I'll try my best to give good content and I hope you love it.**

_/MADNESS/_

My eyes were open, so I know that I am still alive but unfortunately, they were blindfolded. I frowned under the piece of rag and cursed myself for being too blinded by anger that I myself got in this predicament. I hear nothing but the sound of water droplets echoing in the room that I'm in. I tried to get up from my position, being on the ground with my wrists shackled behind my back and as well having my legs tied to a wall seemed to make me ponder if this was how Jiemma treated Minerva when she was at this age.

I whimpered and wormed myself to the side wall and did my best to lean against it but the ache from my elbows and arms were too much. I know what it is like to get tied up like this. The army sent me and some of my fellow soldiers on a joint training in Thailand. It was harsh and we had to go beyond our limits to pass the hell we went through but this; this felt entirely different. I don't exactly know why but I have reasons to believe that because of my current age and body, my endurance to this type of torture is really low.

I had myself in a hunch, there was nothing I could do but wait. I tried my best to ignore the growing displeasure that my tied wrists gave. The painful feels it sends throughout my back and deltoids. I steadied my breathing and closed my eyes, doing what I could to calm myself down.

I did this for a while when I heard a scream that echoes around my room. It was feint but I can clearly hear it. Another one followed after it and a shout from HIM!

"Do it all over! Until it disappears from my sight, you'll get your dinner. I am going to see your worthless sister now."

Footsteps were coming on the way to my direction, I gritted my teeth. That man! He has the nerves to torture my sister! I heard and opening of a gate to my front that I quickly realized was the gate I'm being locked behind. The footsteps were closing on me when, "Such an eyesore, you are looking so well yourself daughter. Tell me, how is it like seeing her death?"

There was no point pretending to be asleep under the blindfold in am in since he was already asking me a question, "Where's Syaz-san? What did you do to him?" I got no reply but instead, a sharp pain came from my head as I was lifted in mid-air. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him behind the blindfold, "You coward! Tying up loose ends like a coward you are!" I was suddenly slammed against the wall behinds me.

"Big words for such a young child, maybe the reports that Senna sent me was not that accurate." His voice held little concern for me and the side of my head started to throb, my toes were curling as I tried my best to scream at him, begging for release.

It was answered when I feel the weight on my head was gone as I fell to the ground, by then, my blindfold was undone and my eyes glanced tiredly at him. The vision of him was blurry but I know that he is looking down at my miserable form as he began spewing out degrading names and words.

He then turned around, clearly annoyed that I did not reply him before saying something that made my eyes watery, "Forget about those two thrash, I hope they're in hell with that boy." With that sentence, he left and locked back the gates and left me alone in the cell.

_/MADNESS/_

It has been already what? Like two freakin' days? I'm not so sure myself but it feels as though it has been an eternity and I am already hungry, my stomach is in need of something to eat. I've been given food and drinks so far but it was all stale bread and a small cup of water. Jiemma has been coming to my cell giving me some food to eat for only breakfast and lunch, I sighed. The food still helps give me enough nutrients to survive but not enough to fill my stomach.

I was on by side now, staring at the gate. The pain of having nothing to eat is taking a toll on me plus, to boost it all, father has yet to tell me of Minerva's well-being.

I chuckled dryly when I called him father, I'm not one to call him by that ever since I came to this world but because he threatened me a few hours ago, I had no choice but to accept his order. You see, he told me to call him by that title since in a week's time, he will be attending a guild master meeting and since he could not find any replacements for Syaz and Senna, he decided that we shall follow him. He then gave a bonus if I called him by that. He would leave Minerva alone for a week and that I will be given a proper room to stay in. It was an offer I could never deny and I accepted it more forcefully.

But I had to control myself from crying when he told me of the order. That is because if he were to go to a guild master meeting, then that means he will eventually introduce us to some guild masters who will most probably ask father about us. This will lead to many things, he will want to train Minerva more to impress the other masters if they were to ask about her.

The screams from my sister got me out from my thought, I don't know if she is being tortured but what I do know is that it's hurting her and whenever I hear her scream, I scream out of terror and beg him to stop his ministrations, thinking that he would stop but only to be replied with more shouts and orders from father.

I cried silently when the berating still continued. I then screamed at him, begging him to stop again but that all came to a naught. He still ignored me and I knew how worthless I am. My voice is now hoarse, I have been crying and shouting after him. I looked down dejectedly at the dirty ground. There's nothing I could do. Nothing but just stare at the floor.

"Forgive me."

_/MADNESS/_

The gates opened again as Jiemma stalked his way to me and I just glared at his giant figure. He stopped in front of me, showing his bulging body: the kimono hung back loosely as he stared down at me. "Are you ready to join back the real world daughter." I know that it was not a question and I merely nodded my head but it was soon return with a quick slap to my face. The sting burned my right cheek and I did nothing but whimpered when he did it.

"Answer me properly."

I nodded once again, "Y-Yes father. Forgive me for my attitude." I replied softly, I had to do this, this is nothing compared to what I faced during my times as a soldier. He grunted in response and brought his right palm to my direction and I felt that both of the shackles suddenly explode. I hissed when it happened, he really doesn't care about how much it hurts when that exploded on me.

He told me to get to my feet and follow him out of my cell and once I did, I saw more cells that were equally as dirty and dark looking and I immediately know that my sister was in one of these cells. I tailed after him to a long hallway and came to face with a wooden door that was in the ceiling which leaves me to conclude that the cells he's keeping us in are underground and when he opened it. I had to shield my eyes from the light, it has been after all more than a few days since I was held in that cell. Once my pupils adjusted to the new found lighting, the voice of father snapping back at me brought me out from my stupor and I again followed him.

I studied my surrounding and I recognized that I am currently in an unknown town, probably on the outskirts of Fiore I thought to myself as I am being led out of the town to the forest and I took notice of how people stared at Jiemma. He must have really scared them if they are cowering when he makes his presence.

When we were in the forest, Jiemma led me to a clearing and I saw someone that I thought that I wouldn't have seen for a long time. "Nee-chan!" I called out for her and ran to her, ignoring that Jiemma was with me while her eyes widened as I hugged my sister.

"M-Morgana-chan?"

"Nee-chan…" I whispered into her ear and hugged her closer to me, I felt her hands rubbing my hair softly and kissing my cheek as she cries with me.

"Insolent children!" Jiemma roared and the both of us fell to our knees, his magic pressure was really dense and strong. I started to choke and grasping my throat and it vanished just like the way it appeared in matter of seconds. I gasped and started breathing heavily, trying to force as much oxygen into my lungs.

"Let be this a warning; if I see this again, I won't be as lenient as before."

We replied back to our father and he just kept silent before going over to us, glaring down at our smaller form, "In one week, there will be a guild meeting. Minerva, you will continue transferring and displacing those stones I broke for you. If you don't then prepare for no food during dinner."

"Y-Yes father." Minerva spoke to Jiemma and walked behind the trees, continuing practicing her magic, leaving me and the old man behind. I looked down and staring at the grass, it was quiet for minutes, I felt his glare on me. My neck's starting to strain from looking at the same position when his gruff voice said, "You Morgana, you have yet to show any signs of magic. It irritates me to see how pathetic it is to have a daughter of mine to not show any magic abilities." He paused for a while before continuing, "That is why, I want you to prepare yourself for this!"

He suddenly brought his right arm at me, his body glowing and my eyes widened and I dodged a blast and ran to hide behind a tree only to duck when Jiemma appeared in front of me with his magic spell targeted at me. I then flew back when he unleashed another blast that appeared just to my front.

I whimpered at my bruised body. This man is really serious with the whole magic thing and I just had to roll to my left to dodge another blast only to be hurled further away. He then appeared suddenly and brought his leg up and attempted to stomp on me as I got into a squat and rushed to his side and tried to jab his torso but all I felt was pain from knuckles. Its like punching on steel!

Unfortunately for me, this serve as my distraction as I got backhanded and sent several feet back. My let out a pained gasp from the sudden attack and upon landing on the soft grassy field, I figured that I had enough. I have no energy to fight him, especially with the whole sudden 'fight to survive.'

"Stand up Morgana! If you won't fight me, then there will be no food for Minerva for one week!" Jiemma shouted from his position and I reply with a groaned.

How dare he use my sister against me! I cannot stand this as I slowly but difficultly tried my best getting my right knee up so that I could use it to place my hands on while my left knew remain on the ground as glared at me with his pupil-less eyes, "Don't do that to nee-chan!" I brought both my hands up to his direction, my head down and eyes shut tightly.

I did whatever I can to get the power in me to flow out, I reviewed and try to imitate how Naruto and Ichigo did to get their chakra or reaitsu to flow out but I felt nothing. Yes, nothing. There was not a single spark. I curled my toes and concentrated even harder.

"Please god, please help me!" I whispered to myself and I felt it, a strange feeling coursing and filling me up and before my mind could process it. I gave myself a mental pat to the back, this might be it! This must really be the one! I really need this to happen, I know that it may never work but this is Minerva! I have promise my soul that I will save her from the darkness that she will become in the future.

_**Call me, call me out. **_

A deep ominous voice said from the behind me. I turn my head around and it. I cannot explain what it is but, it seems like a black coloured apparition from my view. My eyes widen when I just remembered who I was against and face my father again but what I saw intrigue me, he is still there but he's frozen. Like has stopped itself, including the leaves blown by the wind stop as though time itself has not tick a single second.

_**Call my power Zachary, you need me and I need you…**_

"But what are you!?"

_**I am your magic Zachary, your quarter, your life.**_

"But magic from this world comes from etherion! How are you my magic?" This is getting confusing for me.

_**Do you wish to die now? If not, then do not haste and use me. Save your questions for tonight.**_

I clenched my teeth, this is beginning to sound more and more like bleach, "Then what's your name?"

_**My name is–**_

"Apocalypse magic: Famine!" A black magic circle appeared from my hands and suddenly, a cloud of ebony smoke came out from it. It started to surround the whole clearing. I quickly address to the grass becoming browner as it withered even more.

"Similar to Zeref's curse." I said softly to myself

I pulled my hands back and stared at it, effectively stopping what I was doing earlier on. W-What's going on?! I looked around me and saw that the whole clearing's grass were now brown as though they were not watered in months. I then look over to Jiemma who was still standing unaffected, "It seems you have found your magic." He looked at his fists, flexing it and continued, "Your power is linked to the amount of magic you use but to wither the plants with this small amount of magic…" He stopped and turned and walked away, "Take your sister, training is over."

I replied back. "Yes father, I will." I turn around and ran to the area where Minerva last went.

As I rushed to my sister, I couldn't help but feel excited to tell her what I can do. Ignoring the growling of my stomach, I heard the sounds of hard breathing from behind a tree. Looking over, I saw my sister all sweaty with her hands outwards with the same wave like sphere in her hands as her eyes closed in concentration trying her best to get those stones that father spoke of into the empty space where she once kept Milianna in.

"Nee-chan, father said we should go back now."

Minerva snapped her head to me and I saw how she softened her eyes when she saw my bruised body, the three-year old walk over to me. Dropping the stones and again, hugging me. She whispered out, "I felt father's magic, you and him fought right? And that magic, it was yours wasn't it?"

I nodded my head as she kissed head, "Nee-chan is sorry for not protecting you."

I shook my head as I broke the hug, "No Nee-chan, it isn't your fault. It was not mine either. We were just unfortunate to have him as a father."

She sighed sadly, still mad at disappointed at herself for making her little sister endure the pain. I recognized it of course and decided to smile for her, "Don't be like that nee-chan. Everything's going to be fine once we're older."

"Really?"

I bobbed my head and smiled even more, "Of course, by then we'll be stronger than now! Even stronger than father!" I said with much enthusiasm, just thinking about beating Jiemma made my blood hot, oh the look on his face if he sees the children he trained turning against him.

What a wonderful expression it will be.

I giggled unconsciously and Minerva stared at me with a raised brow, "What?"

She just rolled her eyes, "Nothing Morgana-chan." She looked at the sky then back at me, "Come, let's go back to the house. Father dislikes people who are tardy."

I nodded back and she walk in front of me before looking back with a warm smile and holding her hand out for me to take which I did, "Come, let's go back or else won't give dinner."

I replied with a yes as we walk back home together, hands intertwined with one another.

_/MADNESS/_

We are already at the small town and Minerva asked me about my magic while we were getting out of the forest and I explained to her that my magic was all about anything related to famine and I originally thought that it was the worst possible magic I could get but what I got instead was a 'wow' from my sister. She thinks that my magic is very strong and useful which I of course flustered at the compliment.

Though, there is still that apparition I talked with, if I was using Apocalypse magic then he I only know one thing, my magic is somehow linked to those four legends. I frowned and was in my own train on thoughts and continued what I was thinking. Even if I found my magic, it doesn't make a lot of sense that my magic can talk to me. They don't have spirits or anything and what did he mean by tonight?

But back to the real world, I even complimented my sister's magic. I explained to her how useful it can be during battles and for storage. I even told her that it has similar properties to the requip type magic. Hearing that, I giggled when Minerva blushes and that's when I realized how much I've changed ever since being born in a female body.

I am adapting to the body of a female and from the memories of a male from my previous body shows that I really changed both physically and mentally. I chuckled when I am abruptly interrupted by Minerva. She squeezed my hand suddenly and I understand why; we are already outside of the house. I gave her a simple nod and squeezed her hand too as we walk towards the house and opening it.

"We are home father."

"Enter."

We heard his voice coming from the kitchen and going there we see him standing whilst leaning against the counter with his ever-lasting frown, "Minerva, Morgana. The kitchen is now yours to use. I will be visiting the guild to see how things are. I'll be back by ten at night and if I don't see you in bed by then, the both of you will have to run around the town for fifty laps." He glared over to us, "Understand."

"Yes father, we understand." Once that was done, the man grunted and left the house, leaving me and Minerva alone for the time being. When he left I walked to the fridge and just take out whatever content was in there. Eggs, spring onions and a glass of cold water and placing them on the counter before walking over to see if we had onions and to my relive, there were. I took it and Minerva seem to get what I am getting to and took out a knife and a chop board from the drawers.

I gave her a smile and told her to cut the vegetables while I prepare the rice and from there, we began our cooking. I did the rice, the egg while she did the pan, oil and the vegetables. Once that was finished, we started cooking the egg with onions and spring onions. We grabbed the chairs and used it as a ladder to boost our heights so that we can reach to cook the food.

We did our best when it comes to cooking dinner, it's nothing compared to the ones I ate at home when my wife and mum cooked for me but this simple meal will do. The reality of eating stale bread isn't enough and fried omelette is like heaven to me and I'm getting myself pumped for more food to cook.

_/MADNESS/_

Dinner was uneventful, we just finished the food quietly. No more no less and looking at the clock on the wall, I got up from my seat and walk over to the sink where I began washing my own plate and cleaning whatever content there was before going to my sister and giving her a peck on the cheek, telling her I want to go back to our room to read.

She nodded back and I left the kitchen to our room. Walking to the large living room, I just scan the layout of the whole area. Taking notes of how big the place really is. It's not the size of a mansion, maybe a house bigger than average. I walked to our shared room and sat on the bed in a Buddha position, meditating and doing whatever I could contact this thing that calls itself my magic.

I felt a slight pull and I opened my eyes to find myself in my house, my old house to be exact which I bought and the house that my family lives in.

"What's going on here..."

"It seems you have come, looks like watching a bunch of anime makes things easier for you to contact me. That damn god really loves to have me in his games." It was a voice of a man, I turned my head to face him and being a man myself for nearly twenty-eight years, I couldn't help but to blush at the sight of him.

There he was, sitting on my sofa. Right arm slung on the headrest and the other on his lap as he stared at me, jet black hair with an equally ebony pair of coloured eyes, square face and a sharp nose that goes well with his olive skin. Wearing a simple black muscle shirt that shows off his arms and tight well sculptured body and a pair of black slim jeans with his brown combat boots. Overall he's one sexy fucker.

"W-Who are y-you?" My cheeks were definitely red right now and I quickly grabbed the flower vase by the coffee table to prepare myself.

The man chuckled, "Now, now. Three year olds don't do that."

I glared silently before speaking out what I want to hear from him, "Who are you and what are you?"

He smirked, chills ran down to the back of my spine when he did that, "To put it simply, I'm your magic or whatever you call it. That damn god thought it would be fun to keep me in you, not that I care, as long as you use my power."

"You're telling me that blondie put you in me?"

"Need I repeat?" I shook my head and urged him to continue, "You see, I am known as the great Famine, one of the four horsemen of apocalypse." My eyes widened at that. What the hell's going on, if what he say is true then how am I supposed to react when I have of the harbinger's of judgement inside of me, "Why did he put here then?"

Famine just huffed and glared at me, "He wanted me and my brothers to relax since judgement day isn't coming in like another millennia and he gave us a 'vacation' and so we're here."

"Wait, then that means, the other three are still in me? Where are they then?" This is getting bigger every time I get something sorted out.

"Somewhere in you, you can only call for us when you are in dire need like today so I was unleashed and here I am talking to you."

I just nodded my head slowly, still processing what he just said before getting my senses back and continued what I was going to ask, "So what are you going to do now that you're living in me?"

He got into a thinking position, "Maybe I'll give you some helping tips along the way."

I just hummed in response and continue what I was going to say, "So, let's say if I'm in a battle, will you interrupt me like Zangetsu from bleach?"

He shook his head, "It depends. I'm just here to lend you power, the same goes from my kins. We will lend you our power but at the same time giving you helping tips to our strength when we're alone."

I nodded and asked one last question, "But answer me one last thing before I leave."

"Go ahead."

"What happens if I unlocked all four of your powers?" Sweat started forming when I saw his smile, a creepy one at that, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Hey! What do you–" I was suddenly pulled back into the real world with a wheeze and got up from my bed. Everything was dark, I tried to move only to have a slight weight on my left arm. I take a closer look at it since we were in total darkness except for the only small lamp by the dresser and realized it was Minerva sleeping.

"How long have I been in there?" I asked myself and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

I turned my head back at my sister's sleeping form, and started playing with her hair, "Don't worry Minerva, Zach won't leave you."

I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose, sometimes I wish I didn't choose this new adventure. I just want this to end soon.

_/MADNESS/_

It's already six in the morning, me and Minerva were already at the forest training. Jiemma woke us up at five for breakfast and yes; it was surprisingly whole meal bread and a glass of water. But back to the point, we've been training for about an hour now and things are doing good for now. Father left us to be on our own since fiver-thirty to his guild, definitely drinking and doing whatever he does in that wretched place.

I know it'll be the best guild in a few more years, but I still could not believe how much power it will get as soon as the top members join in. My musings were broken apart when I heard Minerva's panting, I cracked open an eye to see her doing her best to send the rocks in her void. I sighed and closed my eyes again, trying to focus back in my meditation. I have nothing to do, I have no knowledge of my powers and right now, contacting Famine is my only option. I don't want to use my magic and suddenly suck and dry my sister up like a vampire. I need to know the full extent of my abilities.

_**You can be really annoying, do you know that.**_

I gave him a grim expression, _Well sorry for being annoying. I just want to ask you about the full extent of your magic._

I heard him groan, _**I'm sending you to your mind now, so get ready for the slight discomfort.**_

I did not reply him, I see no reason to and calmed myself. Preparing the same tug that occurred last night, I took a deep breath and that pull from my back collar made me leap from my spot and I opened my eyes quickly when I raised a brow at the scenery I'm facing, "The middle east?"

"Afghanistan to be exact." I snapped my head to the back to see Famine standing at his full height, one hand behind his back and the other playing with a piece of stone. He threw it up and down, twirling it around his hand before throwing at me at a very blinding speed to which I managed to dodge in a nick of time.

"What the hell!" I shrieked at him, "That could've killed me you stupid horseman!"

He chuckled when I spoke those words, and he gave me a smile afterwards and those were not the normal ones. It's those dark and sarcastic ones, "You don't really know what I could do to you Zachary? I can change this landscape and make you at my mercy."

I blanched at that, was this guy even serious?!

But I sighed in relief when he started to laugh, he clutched his stomach and wiped a fake tear, "You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

I growled angrily at him and amazingly, the same energy enveloped me. I felt it again and gave Famine a deadly smirk.

"You _wouldn't _dare." His tone slightly more serious.

I shrugged and gather up my magic to my right hand as it covered the whole limb, including my wrist into a black cloud of fog and threw at him, "That's what you get for trying to make me feel nervous!"

He let out a smug look to his face and stood there, doing nothing to avoid the attack that was incoming to his direction. My eyes widened when it was nearing him, "Move you idiot!" He did not and I had to stare in horror when the small fog wrapped around him and I gasped when he did nothing.

But then, a hand punched through the opaque smoke and it follow the direction of the hand and it wrapped around his own before seemingly went inside him as though it was a vent. I had to stare at him, shocked at what he just did. I looked to his face and saw nothing but a smirk that literally begs me to challenge him.

"In case you fail to realize, that was my power so I am bound to have full master over it." He chuckled at my expression, "Don't think that you can control it makes it yours. The owner is of course me."

I huffed and turned my head to the opposite direction, "Whatever." I muttered softly and he just rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I know why you're here Zachary."

"Oh yay me…" I replied sarcastically, "What does the great master Famine know?"

He narrowed his eyes at me but chose to ignore the remark I gave, "You want to know the full extent of my powers but for this case, 'your' magic. As you can see, my power is solely based from taking away any life. This is what I will be using during judgement day, to relinquish the food source of the whole earth. And now, it has been given to a young girl."

"Hey, I used to be a marine you idiot!" I growled back at him, I took offence to that. My pride as a man has been demolished when he acknowledges me as a girl even though he has been calling me by my previous name.

Famine again ignored me and continued his explanation of his power, "I cause drought and destroy any food source, any grain of barley or rice. I will end it when I see one. And that is what I do Zachary."

I snickered at that, "So you just do that? Cause drought and stuff like that. You know, the more I get to know you, the more I come to realize I shouldn't be afraid of you like I was before."

"How dare you…" His voice was low and his eyes were closed, he's doing his best to calm his nerves, "My powers may not be as strong or affective as my kins but it is strong in its own way."

"How so." I questioned the harbinger with curious eyes, I really hate to admit it but his power really is lame. Why couldn't I get conquest or war or maybe even death? But the thought of seeing my dead friends flashed past my head and I let out a grim look. Maybe death isn't a great magic ability.

"Well, unlike the others, I can affect your enemies psychologically. If you train really hard in the next few years, you can absorb their magic and use it for your own and give and take another year or so, you can even absorb their life energy."

I frowned at that. Their life energy? Isn't that like the slowest way to die? No way in hell am I using that ability.

"I know what you're thinking Zachary but it really does come in handy when the time comes."

I raised a brow, comes in handy? Please don't flatter yourself, I sighed to myself. Maybe I should ask him to train me, I don't want to be slow in these kind of things. Then I felt it again, my previous life's goal was to always be the best and it seems like It's coming back. I grinned at that but a cough from Famine brought me back to his explanation.

"Anyways, you can also use my power to shroud yourself in the black fog or mist or smoke. Whatever you call it and use it as transportation to help you travel but heed my warning, it will still hurt if there are users who can shoot you anything from laser magic to fire. As long as it is highly concentrated, if not; it won't hurt as much. That's all I can do, though, you 'can' do another thing with my powers."

"Like what?"

He gave me a grin, "Oh nothing, you'll find out yourself either ways." He then look at his wrists and feign a shocked look, "Well look at the time, you'll need to leave soon!"

"But what about training me!?" I asked quickly, "I came here to also ask for some training, not little bits and hints and things like that about the magic I have!"

He chuckled at my smaller form, "Who says I'll be training you Zachary? Not everything can be done the easy way." He snapped his fingers.

With that, I gasped and jerked slightly from my meditating position. My eyes were definitely as wide as saucers. Like I was given a defibrillator on my chest, I was on my knees with my right hand on the floor and my other on my chest as I tried to steady my breathing.

"That was exhilarating." I whispered to myself and glanced over to my sister who is still concentrating on the stones when suddenly, I felt that same magic coming in closer as I clicked my teeth and stood up to pretend that I was actually training.

To my disdain, he was already in the clearing. Staring, examining us and did nothing to give us a chance for a rest before walking over to Minerva, "Have you done what I have told you daughter?"

"N-No, I have not f-father." She replied back meekly, with her eyes glaring the ground. I knew what was happening next and kept quiet. Fighting with him will not save her and only provoke Jiemma to do worse things.

I clenched my hands when I began hearing him berating Minerva and threatening her for no meals and things such as that. I kept quiet, but inside, you know how I feel; the pain and sadness for not being able to be there for my sister. I shut my eyes so that I hope to ignore what more words he could say to her.

"I swear I'll kill you…" I whispered with much disgust.

"And what about you?"

I froze, and looked up to see his face before a playful smirk came to my mind, "I don't know, what do you think?"

That was all I need to say before I fell to the ground, my ears ringing and my head spinning around like crazy, "It seems that yesterday wasn't enough for you Morgana. Go tell yourself that you are a failure and after training, walk back home shouting to the village by that title. If you don't, then expect nothing but cockroaches for your meals. Is that clear?"

I gritted out a 'crystal' and there he went to Minerva and grabbed her by the arm to another part of the forest for a more harder and definitely, a more taxing training.

I only sighed and laid down there for a while when my mind process out one word, "Fuck."

/MADNESS/


End file.
